Hunkai - Under The Mistletoe
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Apa yang Sehun dan Jongin lakukan di bawah mistletoe setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah? Hunkai / Sekai / Kaihun EXO fanfic. Mind to RnR?


**Under The Mistletoe**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Aiden Lee**

**Genre: ****Family, ****Romance**

**Lenght : 1.345 words**

**Rating: Teen!**

**A/N: Ficlet. It' shounen ai! Be carefull with the miss types :p**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Satu malam, di antara malam-malam bersalju dengan suasana natal. Sehun bahkan sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Menyediakan beberapa makanan kecil, menghias pohon natal, mengias ruang tamu, dan menyalakan api di perapian. Semuanya sudah. Tapi Sehun rasa ada yang kurang.

Seharusnya Sehun pulang ke negaranya. Merayakan natal bersama ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Tapi ia malah terdampar di Wina, tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di sana. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk pergi pulang ke kampung halaman.

Ini sudah natal kedua, Sehun melewatinya tanpa keluarga. 2 tahun belakangan yang ia lalui dengan bertandang ke rumah tetangganya. 2 tahun belakangan ia lalui dengan si kecil Aiden—putra pasangan Andrew dan Marcus, yang tak pernah bisa diam, dan selalu mengacak-acak rumahnya.

Natal kedua, yang ia lewati tanpa Jongin, kekasihnya.

Api di perapian bergeretak. Beberapa darinya sudah habis dimakan api. Dengan sedikit enggan, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan perapian karena udara di ruang tamu sangat dingin. Seoul memang dingin, tapi paling tidak, itu tidak sedingin Wina. Disesapnya teh panas yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat.

Lalu setelah itu terdengar bel rumahnya yang ditekan berkali-kali. Mungkin tetangganya. Lalu dengan segera ia membuka pintu dan tersenyum mendapati Marcus dan putra kecilnya, Aiden di ambang pintu.

"Oh, come in..." ujar Sehun ramah.

"Yeah, I want to, but Aiden, could you take it care for a while? Me and Andrew have a meet with someone tonight." Ujar Marcus sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Aiden, bocah usil itu tersenyum senang. Sehun adalah tetangga favoritnya karena baginya, Sehun begitu tampan. Dan Sehun baik. Ia tak pernah bosan bermain dengan Sehun. Karena pada dasarnya, Sehunpun punya sisi kekanakan. Sedikit mirip dengan ibunya.

"Of course. I would love to take this bad boy care." Ujar Sehun sembari mencubit hidung Aiden dengan gemas.

"Oh, thanks Sehun. What do you want? I can buy something for you."

Sehun menggeleng. Tangannya memainkan tangan-tangan Aiden, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu dengan senang, "No, thanks, Marcus."

"Some Instant Ramyeon would be better, aren't it? You must have missed that food. I've seen it on one supermarket near here."

Senyumnya terkembang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia rindu juga. "If you don't mind. Thanks!"

"No problem." Ujar Marcus. Lalu ia pun berlutut di depan putranya, sembari mengacak rambut putra semata wayangnya, ia berkata, "Be a good boy, okay?"

"Yes, mom!" seru Aiden.

"Okay, Sehun, I must go now, see you."

"See you too..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke udara, lalu menarik Aiden untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Come in, super hero."

Begitu Aiden sudah berhasil masuk, ia lalu berlari ke sana ke mari seperti biasa. Sehun sedikit khawatir, bagaimana kalau nantinya Aiden terjatuh, atau mungkin terbentur sesuatu. Yah, paling tidak, ia sedikit lega ketika Aiden menghentikan permainannya, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, di depan perapian. Toples makanan kecil berada di dekapannya. Tangan kecil Aiden mengulurkan toples makanan itu kepada Sehun, mungkin bermaksud untuk meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk membukakan tutupnya.

"Are you hungry, boy?"

Aiden mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum senang ketiak Sehun sudah membukakan toples untuknya. Ia pun merogohkan tangan kecilnya untuk mengambil sekeping biskuit. Lalu setelahnya, Aidenpun merebahkan dirinya berbantalkan paha Sehun.

Melihat Aiden seperti ini, mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang. Kekasihnya, Jongin. Ya, mereka sering berada di posisi seperti ini. Terlalu sering hingga Sehun tak bisa menghitungnya berapa kali. Ia merindukan Jongin.

Tapi, apa Jongin masih bisa ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya? Jongin sudah menikah. Ia tahu itu. Salah satu alasannya untuk tidak kembali ke Seoul meskipun nantinya ia punya cukup uang untuk pulang.

2 tahun lalu, tepatnya 2 tahun lebih 5 bulan yang lalu, mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke Wina bersama. Menikah di Wina, mengadopsi anak-anak yang lucu, dan membangun keluarga kecil. Saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain sampai tua nanti. Melihat anak adopsinya menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, lalu mati bersama-sama dalam ikatan cinta.

Tapi Jongin, pemuda itu berkata akan menyusulnya ke Wina begitu urusan dengan ayahnya selesai. Tapi nyatanya, sampai 2 tahun beginipun Jongin tak kunjung datang. Beberapa minggu setelah kedatangannya di Wina, adiknya mengiriminya e-mail kalau Jongin sudah menikah. Kenyataan yang terlalu pahit untuk bisa Sehun terima. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia mengurus kewarganegaraannya di sini, menetapkan dirinya sebagai warga negara sah.

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika Aiden menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"You haven't put the mistletoe in your door, Sehun." Ujar Aiden. Tangannya menunjuk pada rangkaian mistletoe yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sehun tersenyum, "Ah, I forgot the mistletoe." Kekehnya. Ia lalu meraih rangkaian mistletoe dan menggendong Aiden untuk ikut memasangnya di pintu.

"You want to put it?" tanya Sehun.

"Yes, I want." Jawab Aiden seraya memasangkan rangkaian mistletoe di gantungan pintu, "Now, it looks prettier than before."

"Of course, thanks!" seru Sehun.

"Sehuna~"

"Do you hear that voice?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Aiden mengangguk. Telunjuknya terarah pada seseorang di balik punggung. Sehun mengenyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya suaranya begitu familiar, membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Takut kalau dugaannya benar.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Apa itu ia? Apa benar itu ia? Apa benar itu Kim Jongin, kekasihnya?

Matanya memanas dan memerah. Benar, ia rasa ia tak salah. Itu memang Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Itu benar kau, Jongina?" Sehun menurunkan Aiden dari gendongannya dan berhambur memeluk Jongin rindu. Air matanya tumpah menahan sesak yang menyerang dadanya. Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dan makin mendekapnya erat. Air matanya pun ikut tumpah, tak kuat menahan rasa rindu yang meradang.

"Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu?" tanya Sehun disela-sela isakannya.

Jongin tak menjawab, terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya dan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Ia masih saja terisak, sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menepati janjiku." Jawab Jongin sembari melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang tampaknya masih enggan, "Aku akan hidup di sini, menikah denganmu, mengadopsi anak-anak yang lucu—"

"—saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai tua, melihat anak-anak kita menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya—" sela Sehun

"—lalu mati sama-sama dalam ikatan cinta" ujar mereka bersama.

Namun tiba-tiba hati Sehun bimbang. Sesak kembali menyergap dadanya, tangisnya hampir tumpah lagi, "Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jongin, pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Hanya diam. Membuat Sehun makin sesak dan penasaran. Apa Jongin kabur dari istrinya hanya untuk menemuinya? Apa Jongin akan menjadikannya yang kedua?

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sembari tersenyum simpul, "Kami sudah berakhir. Kami sudah bercerai. Aku tidak penah mencintainya. Yang ada di otak dan hatiku ini hanya Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun." Ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, "Mau menikah denganku, Sehuna?"

Air mata Sehun tak bisa lagi terbendung. Ia menangis terisak, perasaannya tak bisa tergambarkan, betapa senangnya ia ketika Jongin berlutut dan menyodorkan sepasang cicin. Hal klasik yang biasa orang lakukan saat melamar.

"Apa ini lamaran?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyebut ini adalah sebuah lamaran. Hm, aku melamarmu. Lagipula, ini di bawah mistletoe. Mungkin saja Frigga mau mendoakan keselamatan kita?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk berdiri dan menciumnya. Saling menempelkan bibir, hanya itu saja. Tak ada lumatan, hisapan. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Tak ada yang busa menolak pria sepertimu, Jongina~" tukasnya. Tangannya kirinya terulur pada Jongin, dan jemarinya terbentang. Dengan senyum simpul, Jongin memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sehun. Begitu pula Sehun, memasangkan cincin di jari manis Jongin.

"Hey, don't touch my Sehun!" seru Aiden seraya menginjak kaki Jongin. Sebenarnya sih tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk Jongin. Hanya saja, Jongin ingin berpura-pura kesakitan, dan pada akhirnya ia berteriak mengaduh.

"Hey kid, Sehun is mine. Sehun is my lover." Tukas Jongin pada Aiden.

"Oh yeah? But Sehun ia my wife since we had slept together."

Mata Jongin membelalak yang disambut dengan senyum kemenangan oleh Aiden. Aiden memeluk kaki Sehun protektif, tak ingin Sehun direbut oleh siapapun. Sementara Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yeah, you had slept with him, but I have kissed him thousand time. Like this!" ujar Jongin tak mau kalah, ia pun mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Sehun dan memberi senyum mengejek pada Aiden.

"Noo~! Don't touch my Sehun!" Aiden memukul kaki Jongin dengan tangannya. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Aiden yang masih merengut sebal. Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengejek Aiden dan membuat mood bocah cilik itu turun drastis.

"Semoga Frigga mendoakan keselamatan kita." Bisik Jongin

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita." Jawab Sehun di bawah naungan parasit mistletoe yang dahannya menjulur sampai ke pekarangan rumahnya.

**FIN**

**Then, how? Mind to leave a review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


End file.
